


Radio Roswell: There She Goes

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 90's Music, F/F, Fanmix, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for loves that pour slow, that savor with years and years of reminiscence. For girls who realize they're more than friends — and always have been — but that it's never too late to start again. A Liz x Maria mixtape.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Liz Ortecho
Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651225
Kudos: 7





	Radio Roswell: There She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> for faithtrustaliendust  
> Happy New Year!

_**“** You need some tequila. **”**  
 **“** I need you. **”**_

__

one. **Early 90's Nostalgia, TEK.LUN**  
  
two. **Feelings, Hayley Kiyoko**  
  
three. **Lover Girl, Sarah Jaffe**  
  
four. **If You Could Only See, Allison Vela**  
  
five. **Thinkin Bout You, Yuna**  
  
six. **Now I'm In It, HAIM**  
  
seven. **City Girl, The Jezabels**  
  
eight. **There She Goes, Sixpence The Richer**

nine. **Latch, Daniela Andrade**  
  
ten. **You Gotta Be, Margot Bingham**

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1XnEoygqXj96XWePV75o1K) • _ [ _Zip_ ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tXoNq1kE6nbL2LDDkrow6xN9EBt2rpz7)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this playlist was not originally made for listening and streaming on Spotify. Because of this some songs, about four of them, are unavailable on that service. The listed zip file link includes all of the songs as this playlist was meant to be heard.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
